


A Welcome Interruption

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Candles, F/M, Glove Kink, Insomnia, NSFW, Sensual Play, Sex, Sub!Ignis, blind! ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: A request from Tumblr. Poor Iggy has been working too hard, why don't you help him relax? My very first Ignis fic so be nice pls!





	A Welcome Interruption

Again.

He was doing it to himself again.

Shut up in that dingy study pouring himself over the plans to help rebuild Insomnia. A de facto government had been erected in Lucis in the wake of the royal family dying out, and obviously the three best friends of the late King Noctis Lucis Caelum spearheaded it. All plans had been converted to braille so Ignis wasn't left out.

At first you were very happy for him. When you’d first met Ignis he was a ghost of a man; mourning his friend and still struggling somewhat with the blindness. But he tried to struggle in secret so you wouldn’t worry.

“It’s alright, I’ve been blind for a third of my life by now. I think I’ve adapted quite well; all things considered.” was his usual motto.

And concentrating on rebuilding Insomnia had given Ignis a rejuvenated sense of purpose, so you tried your best not to not get in the way. But sometimes it could borderline into an obsession.

Tonight was one such a night.

Ignis had his own small study, with a simple desk and chair. He had also bought himself a lamp, and had insisted on a pastel red lampshade because it “softens the light”. He may have been blind, but he still enjoyed sensing the light enveloping him as he poured over his work. He never said, but the way the late King was referred to as the 'King of Light', you had suspicions Ignis felt closer to Noct when there was light.

The other two were the same. Prompto always talked to the sun throughout the day as if it was Noctis, and Gladio (along with his sister Iris) both got sun tattoos with the Lucis royal crest in the middle in memorium of their fallen King.

Standing in the doorway, you watch Ignis sitting at his cushioned chair, bathed in the soft red glow of his lamp, as he runs his fingers over the braille before him. The man loved his gloves - granted they had to be fingerless now, but the only times he wasn’t wearing them was when he cooked, washed or slept. Otherwise he always wore them - that included on those passionate nights when he’d run his hands over you. At first you thought he was some sort of germaphobe, but it turned out he had a secret glove kink and the feel of soft fabric on his hands always brought the well-educated man a subtle pleasure. Ignis was a sensual man, and he'd admitted that he had become more so since losing his sight.

That gave you an idea.

Wandering off to gather the necessary things and get changed into something more suitable to your plans, you quietly pad back to the study and walk in without saying a word.

Standing beside Ignis, you place the candles you had retrieved around the back of his desk and quickly light them with the matchbox you’d brought in. The gentle scent of vanilla kissed the air, and you heard Ignis take a deep breath once he registered it.

“Such a lovely scent...” he mumbles out loud as he leans back in his chair.

Using one hand to swipe his papers out of the way, you straddle him. His hands immediately shoot to your hips. You smirk when you feel the tips of his fingers rub circles on the soft silk nightie you put on especially for him, and he moans a sound of approval. It’s a beautiful silver like his favourite pair of gloves; it did give you a pang of sadness that he would never see it.

Placing your arms on the back of the chair, you lean forward to catch Ignis in a small, teasing kiss. Only enough for your lips to make contact, and he makes a small suprised grunt when he can taste the sugary sweet chapstick you’d smeared on your lips. In the second it took for him to run his tongue over his lips to enjoy the stronger taste, you’d seized his hands from their place on your hips and slipped his gloves off.

“Mine now!” you chime playfully at him. Ignis brings his unseeing gaze to meet yours - it was remarkable how he always knew where your eyes were despite his blindness. You slide his gloves onto your own hands and cup his face in them both.

Ignis is a patient lover, always at your command. So he sits still with his bare hands resting on your thighs. But there was one thing not behaving - the bulge in his pants had steadily grown larger. Your eyes light up at realising your boyfriend was so keen already. So, with a playful smile gracing your lips, you trace one finger down his arousal through the fabric and he shivers at your touch, his fingers clenching into the flesh of your thigh.

“Looks like you need to take a break, Mr Scientia.” you mock-command him.

“It has.... been a while.” he breathily replied. Oh how you loved hearing his neediness bleed into his well-spoken deep voice.

“You’ve neglected me.” you sternly tell him as you unbutton his shirt, but he knows you well enough by now to know you are smiling.

“My apologies Miss” he dutifully answers, even if you did spy the ghost of a smirk pulling at his lips.

He leans forward so you can pull his shirt off his shoulders and toss it to the floor.

“Hands behind your back.” You tell him, and he complies - clasping them together behind the chair to make sure he doesn’t use them without permission. Anything for his Mistress

Shifting your weight so you can grind against his (very obvious!) arousal, you place either of your thumbs over his nipples and gently rub circles as you grind your hips against him. He gently thrusts up into you, a silent show of what he wants, and lets out a dreamy sigh at the friction. Spurring you on, you grind against him harder and grip his ribs as you run your tongue over his bottom lip. He angles his head and desperately tries to kiss you back but you pull away.

He grunts a little at being denied, but you jump off his lap and fiddle with his belt buckle instead. Keeping his hands clasps behind the chair, Ignis raises his bottom so you could pull his trousers and pants down. Luckily - because it was night time and he was indoors working - he had no shoes on so it was quick and easy for you to get him completely naked.

Hopping back on his lap, you reach behind you for the set of handcuffs you’d brought into the room with you earlier. Quietly, you bring them around to behind Ignis’ back and cuff his wrists together. He used to love fighting back and making challenging small-talk, but now he just submits to you. The taste of your sugary-sweet lips along with the gentle vanilla smell permeating the air from the candles had completely relaxed him with their sensual overload. His shoulders had dropped and his head was leaning back against the chair when the click of the handcuffs alerted him to his now bound state. But rather than fight against the restraints, his blind eyes search for your own and he gives you a small, love-filled smile. If that wasn’t enough to convey his feelings of the situation, then the twitch of his cock against your leg certainly was.

Luckily, you had no underwear on.

Raising yourself and guiding the tip of Ignis to you, you rock your hips slightly to share your wetness with him. His breathing hitches when he feels what you’re up to, and he closes his only open eye out of habit - getting ready to feel his Mistress take him.

And take him you did.

Lowering yourself so you received his full length, you didn't give Ignis enough time to enjoy the sensation. Bringing your face close to his so your noses were touching, you claimed him for yourself. Ignis could do nothing in his bound state underneath you as you rode him hard and fast - your beathing nothing but a rhythem of light pants. You could feel his entire body yielding to your every movement. The longer it went on for, the more Ignis fought against his restraints as you helped build him tantalizingly close to his release. The candle flames were flickering in response to the disturbance in the air you both made, and shadows were dancing wildly around the room as if in celebration of your joining. Ignis had his head leaning right back, gutteral groans rumbling out of his throat as he pushed back against you riding him, his muscles straining against his sitting position and his wrists pulling against the cuffs.

You were so close to your peak that you reach down to use two of your fingers to rub your hard clit, helping yourself along the way with the pleasure rippling through you at the stimulation. You were sure Ignis wouldn’t mind if you got any of your mess on his gloves - after all, he had worn them while doing this exact thing to you before.

He calls your name and grunts a few more times before you help your overworked lover find his well-deserved release; the hot cum shooting from him into you and then running back out down him. His head flops forward and rests against your shoulder - you had well and truly blown his mind.

Riding the last of his hardness, you find your own release as Ignis peppers the side of your neck with little grateful kisses. You press down harder and rub more furiously at your clit to push yourself over the edge. Shuddering violently, you squeeze your eyes shut as your orgasm finally tears through you, melting all the tension in your body and removing any bitterness you had built up at being neglected by your boyfriend.

As you both came down from the blissful high, Ignis pants an “I love you” into the crook of your neck. You don’t answer because you’re too exhausted from the physical exertion. Instead, you stand up and retrieve the handcuff key from the desk to untie his hands. Placing a hand on his shoulder, you help him get shakily to his feet.

“Thank you.” he mutters as he finds his balance, wincing a little when he feels his own mess trickle down his leg from where it came out of you. “Ugh...”

“Filthy boy!” you giggle at him, not pointing out that your own leg is suffering the same fate.

Pulling you into a tight embrace, and chuckling slightly when he feels that he’s making your nightie a mess with the close contact, he whispers in your ear.

“Care to let me show you how filthy I can be whilst we shower?”


End file.
